


Use Me (Merle Gets His Groove Back)

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: Merle is newly divorced (papers only just signed) and feeling low but finds that someone still cares to cheer him up.





	Use Me (Merle Gets His Groove Back)

 

_ **Use Me** _

_**(Merle gets his groove back)**_

  
It was over. The case had gone on and on for months, and she couldn't wait to have a drink to toast the end of the mess. As a divorce attorney, Katherine saw it all, but this case was so ugly and heartbreaking. The new ex-wife, Andrea, finally signed the last of the documents and went off yet again about Merle wanting to keep the marital home. It had been agony watching as this man was verbally abused and harassed by a woman who had once loved him.

"You just had to have the house," Andrea muttered.

"You got everything else," he defended. "It was my parent's place; it's all I wanted to keep."

"I was going to buy you out for Christ sake!"

"I didn't want the money! I just wanted my home!"

This had been going on for months, and there was no point trying to mediate the anger anymore. Andrea hated her ex-husband, and Katherine Thomas couldn't even understand why. Her client had been so reasonable with his wife and only wanted to keep the tiny home he'd been born in.

Andrea got to her feet and hollered at Merle for making the process so much harder when she was eager to get remarried, and Katherine never wanted to slap another woman more.

"Ma'am, please control yourself. Everything has already been settled by the court," Katherine reminded her. There was no point in fighting over it now.

"I wasn't trying to make it harder," Merle said. "I just didn't want to leave my home, Andrea!"

Andrea growled then and threw a glass of water in his face so fast that nobody saw it coming and stormed out of the office.

Merle sat silently with water dripping down his face and couldn't even move.

"Here, take this," Katherine offered, handing him a towel.

Katherine wanted blood, and it was all she could do not to chase that bitch down the stairs, but it just couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry about your chair," he said as he stood up to dry the chair before his own face.

"Forget about the chair, Merle...Jesus! She's crazy," she sighed.

"She used to love me, believe it or not," he shrugged.

"You didn't cheat on her or anything...why is she like this?"

"I don't make enough money, I'm a slob, I never took her to nice places, I don't get along with her fancy friends, I'm just a mechanic. She's got a long list of reasons I'm no good," he answered as he got to his feet.

"I could never figure out why she wants your little house when she doesn't think it's good enough anyway," Katherine sighed.

"I didn't get it either, but I guess her new man wants the land that my house is on. She just wants to tear my house down and give the land to Phillip Blake for one of his offices."

Katherine watched as he tried to wipe up all the water on the chair and then pulled on his suit jacket to leave.

"I bet you're glad this case is over," he smiled. "I could never thank you enough for helping me keep my place."

"I was more than happy to," she smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"I'll get to die all alone in the same place I was born now," he mused as he gathered up his divorce papers.

Katherine couldn't take it, and she did something that was completely against her rules.

"Merle?"

He was already at the door when she called to him, and he turned to her with those sad eyes that she hated to see.

"Did you maybe want to go out for a drink?"

"I don't know if I'd be so good in public right now," he answered softly, and she felt stupid, but still she continued to try.

"Come upstairs then...at least until your shirt dries."

Katherine's office was on the lower level of a massive townhouse, and her apartment was upstairs. She was a workaholic, and this was the best arrangement she could think of.

"I'd probably just bring you down tonight," he shrugged. "I'm a bit of a mess."

"You gonna make me beg?" she teased. "Just a drink...I won't get to see you after this."

"I guess I'd look kinda crazy walking around with a soaked shirt," he conceded.

Katherine smiled then and turned off the lights in her office for the day. It was 6 pm, and the late meeting with Merle and Andrea was her final appointment of the day. She led him to the stairway up to her place, and he followed her silently a few feet back.

Merle Dixon had been civil through the entire divorce, and the last insult of having a drink thrown in his face had clearly broken him. Katherine saw so many heartbroken people, but Merle's sadness bothered her so deeply that she didn't even understand it. She knew from spending so much time with him that at one time he had been a confident man with his whole life ahead of him. She had spoken to his brother Daryl once and apparently; Merle had been quite the lady's man until Andrea destroyed him.

**_/_ **

_"My brother could seduce any woman he wanted back in the day."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yep, he had the gift of the gab and this swagger that no woman could resist...now he's just...I fuckin' hate what she did to him."_

_"Me too."_

_"I wonder if he'll ever get that fire back."_

_"I hope so; I can tell he's a good man."_

_"He really is, he has a heart of gold, and he deserves so much better than what she put him through."_

**_/_ **

Katherine welcomed Merle into her living room and insisted that he give her his shirt.

"I'll grab you a t-shirt and toss your shirt in the dryer," she offered.

"Oh...OK, thanks."

Merle stood before her and unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly and then the buttons on the sleeves before shrugging out of it. Her eyes drank in his strong chest, and bulging arms and she had to shake her head to get her mind right. She had kept it professional as always but he was a gorgeous man and now that the case was over it was harder not to think about him that way.

Katherine took his shirt to her dryer down the hall and then grabbed him a plain black t-shirt that she wore to bed sometimes. She was a good size 16, so it wouldn't be too tight at all.

"Good thing I'm not a tiny woman...it should fit just fine," she shrugged. "Can I grab you a drink while you wait? I have a nice bottle of wine...or just coffee if you prefer."

Katherine realized she was nervous then and that maybe it wasn't a great idea to have him there, she wanted more than wine and chitchat.

"Wine would probably go down nice about now if that's OK," he said, and she smiled and walked to the kitchen to grab him the drink.

"You know...you look just fine to me," he hollered to her, and she smiled.

"Sorry?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him when really she just wanted him to elaborate.

"Just sayin', I know some guys are all hung up about any woman over a size 6, but I always liked a woman more like you, personally."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Andrea's so thin though," she noted.

"I know, she was the scrawniest woman I've ever been with. I was hoping we'd have some kids and she'd get a little meat on her bones, but that never happened," he chuckled. "Am I an asshole?"

"No," she laughed, handing him the wine and sitting across the living room from him with a glass of her own.

"It's just a preference, nothing against skinny girls," he explained.

"Everyone has a right to their own preferences," she smiled.

"Thanks for this," he said, leaning back on her couch to get a little more comfortable.

"Think nothing of it, you've been on a rollercoaster over the past few months."

Merle sipped the wine and pulled a satisfied face as it slid down his throat. Katherine tried not to picture him naked but wasn't doing very well.

"I couldn't have survived this without you, Miss. Thomas," he smiled sweetly.

"I've told you a hundred times, call me Katherine," she insisted.

"Katherine."

"I hope things get better now that the pressure is off, you can move on to greener pastures," she said, leaning in to clink glasses.

"To greener pastures," he relented. "You really think so?"

"Of course," she grinned. "According to your brother, you were quite the lady's man at one time of day."

"He said that?" Merle laughed.

"Not true?"

"Well, I suppose it's kinda true. I was a whole different man back then. I thought I was God's gift to women if you can believe that."

"I could believe it," she answered softly.

He was straight up making her nervous, and she downed her wine faster than she intended to in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Thirsty?" he grinned.

"A little. Just feeling celebratory and it is a Friday night," she said.

"I guess I should be celebrating," he smiled. "I'm free now."

"Right," she said as she filled their glasses again. "Dust off your lady-killer ways and start over maybe."

"I wouldn't even know where to start," he laughed. "I don't know if I got it in me anymore."

"I bet you do," she said in a hushed voice that she knew was unprofessional, but he wasn't her client anymore. "Sorry-"

"It's OK," he insisted. "...you really think so?"

"Yeah. You're a good man, Merle. You tried to be so accommodating with her and she just...she just walked all over you. Someday soon you're going to meet a woman who sees all of the goodness in you and treats you how you deserve."

"I hope so."

"I know it might be hard to believe, but someday soon you'll be happy again."

"I have to believe you, you've always been right so far," he smiled.

Merle was starting to feel nervous and just needed a short break from her beautiful face.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked like a total knob.

"Oh. Just down the hall, it's the second door to the left."

Merle got up and walked to her bathroom in her t-shirt that was almost a little big on him, and she began to kick herself.

"Get ahold of yourself, Katherine! Jesus! What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

/

Merle shut the door to her bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat to gather his thoughts. He pulled the t-shirt up to his nose, and the scent of her perfume overwhelmed his mind. Katherine Thomas was so classy, fiercely intelligent, and she had come along and saved him when he had nowhere else to turn.

She had taken his call personally that first day, listened to his whole story, and came to meet him in person without a question. Katherine had sat and watched him bawl his eyes out and convinced him not to give up on keeping his home and then won it for him in the divorce. She was the one who kept his head up, called to check up on him, and sent him goofy memes via email to make him laugh.

If he wasn't totally losing it, she was coming on to him, and he was so stunned that he couldn't get his mind around it.

Katherine was out there in that tight black pencil skirt, that silky red blouse, and those stiletto heels and he was sat in a pair of borrowed dress pants wondering if he still had what it took.

He pissed quickly when he realized he'd been in her bathroom for a while and then stared at his own face as he washed his hands.

"You can do this! Get out there and show her that you're still a man...fuck!" he winced under his breath.

He checked how he smelled and that there was nothing in his teeth before joining her and she looked nervous when he returned.

/

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry if I did. This must be a really hard day for you and everything-"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, it's all good," he insisted. "I just don't think I've ever seen you flustered before."

He was on to her, she was sure of it. Katherine sighed and felt ridiculous. She was a shark in the courtroom and never let her guard down, but Merle Dixon did something to her that she couldn't explain.

"I'm just really happy for you, Merle."

"This all happened cause of you, Katherine. You gave me my life back...and I think I like you flustered anyway," he winked.

She couldn't help giggling then and turned a little red in the face. Katherine Thomas was not a woman that normally blushed or giggled, but it felt good to let go for once.

"Are we polishing off this bottle?" he asked, and there was a completely new tone to his voice that was even sexier than usual.

"If you want to," she said.

"I think I really want to."

Katherine bit her lip and just looked into his icy blue eyes across the living room; she wanted him so badly it began to ache deep inside. She poured him another glass, and he kept his eyes on her body as she moved, making her feel self-conscious. She looked nothing like Andrea, and she wondered if a man could really prefer her over a woman like that.

They sipped their wine, and the tensions grew higher and higher from a few feet away. Katherine let her long dark hair down and unbuttoned her blazer as the temperature rose from the heat in his stare.

"I couldn't say anything before, but you're a beautiful woman, Katherine. Can't help staring a little."

She looked down at her feet, still in her black heels, and then up at him and knew that her eyes were saying it all for her.

"Thank you...I may have looked a little longer than I should have at you too."

"Maybe I shouldn't drive now," he broached, and she took a slow deep breath before nodding.

"It wouldn't be safe...you could stay if you want to."

"I want to."

Katherine wanted him so badly but was still a little nervous about the idea of him seeing her naked. The first time with someone new was always a little terrifying, but she tried to dig deep to pull off her courtroom confidence.

"So...how would you go about seducing a woman back in the day? Your brother said you were irresistible to the fairer sex," she grinned.

"Might be a little rusty, but I could try to show you."

"Please..."

/

Merle stood up slow and took the wine from the table and downed it in one sip. He needed to get his shit together and settle his nerves.

A chance with a woman like Katherine wouldn't come along every day, and he was so tired of being alone. He needed love, and if it meant faking confidence until he made it, then he'd do his best. He was only a mechanic, but Katherine knew that, and she still looked interested so why not try?

"I'd put some music on first...to set the mood," he began.

"What kind of music?" she purred.

"I got a song that makes me think of you," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket to find it.

"Really? A song that makes you think of me?" she asked.

"It's a little naughty, but yeah..."

"I wanna hear it!" she grinned and he hit play and repeat cause he wanted to hear it the whole time he was with her. He played it in the car all the time and always thought about being with her when he did.

The song began to play, and Katherine's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked.

"I love this song."

 

_**Sedate me... Salacious, salty, & sweet.** _

_**I'm overwhelmed by tasty thoughts of you.** _

_**Daydream...my body's waving a white flag.** _

_**Take me, yeah, baby...** _

 

"Then what would you do?" she continued, feeling warmer from the wine and arousal.

"It's silly," he chuckled, remembering how smooth he thought he was before.

"Come on," she purred. "Lay it on me, Casanova."

"Then I'd come a little closer and say something kinda naughty...just to see what I can get away with...just to get a little reaction."

Merle moved closer, and it was only them and the song, nothing else existed, and he was starting to feel alive again.

"I really like these tight skirts you wear," he growled as he sat next to her and moved in close to breathe the words on her neck.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Yeah...you look about ready to bust out with that fine ass," he teased.

"Hey!"

"I fuckin' love it," he growled and took her by the cheek and moved his face right into her neck. "You gotta know how evil that ass is, honey...it makes me so hard."

"Jesus...you really are good at this," she moaned.

She was burning alive already, and he had only just started.

"It's been years since I had my hands on a woman with a real body...I'm starving for it."

"Oh my God," she whined as he began to lick the shell of her ear with his hot tongue.

"You gonna let me just starve here?" he continued, and she swallowed hard, acutely aware that her panties were now wet from only his words.

"No...I wouldn't do that," she answered.

"You really are my little lifesaver, aren't you?"

"Jesus..." she hissed.

Katherine wanted to jump him in the worst way, but his slow seductive style was killing her so sweetly she didn't want to rush.

 

_**Now, I know I'm sober.** _

_**It's just so profound** _

_**That every wall I built up** _

_**Has come crashing down.** _

_**Don't the waves pull the sand?** _

_**Don't the moon pull a tide, baby?** _

_**Well, I'm yours! Yeah!** _

 

Katherine closed her eyes and felt his body heat take her over like an aura of sexual fire.

"Then what?" she pressed.

"Then I'd see if I can maybe get some skin on skin contact...but nice and slow."

"It's kinda bright in here," she winced.

"Shy?"

"A little, at first."

She hoped she wasn't putting him off with her more reserved ways, but he didn't appear to be put off at all. She would get more comfortable as things progressed, but at first it was just...scary.

"Can we compromise with some candlelight?" he asked with a sweet smile that didn't make her feel pressured.

"Deal...there's a few in my bedroom," she hinted.

"You go and light it up; I'll be right there."

Merle put the song on her speakers via Bluetooth and tried to tell himself that he was still the same man who could catch any woman's eye, he still had something to offer.

When he got to the bedroom, she was standing in front of her dresser and had three candles lit.

"Come here," he said, pulling her closer with his eyes.

 

_**Use me. Wanna give you control** _

_**With the lights on** _

_**If I could just let go...** _

_**Forgive me. It's the very first time** _

_**And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?** _

 

Katherine didn't know where to turn or how to keep herself from falling apart as he took her face with is hands and kissed her softly. It was impossibly gentle, and then he turned his head to the side and filled her mouth with his tongue.

She reached up to lay her hands on his arms, and she loved the way he worked, he made kissing an all-encompassing sensory event.

"You're so hot, Katherine...it's been so long, and I want you so bad," he confessed, and she loved that there was still some humility there, he hadn't turned 100% cocky.

  
_**Trust me, while I take this off** _

_**With the lights on cause it turns me on.** _

_**That we're nervous, just let me show you how to touch me.** _

_**I could teach you, yeah...** _

  
Merle kissed her neck and began on the buttons of her expensive red blouse to reveal the black, skin-tight body suit underneath. He almost died when he caught sight of her massive breasts pushed up with black silk and lace. He hadn't seen breasts like that in years, and he had to hold back from burying his face in them and crying.

"Heaven, help me," he moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with this," he grinned. "I'm trying not to just toss you on the bed...you're killin' me here, honey."

She giggled like she didn't believe him, so he decided to convince her that he was 100% genuine.

Merle slid the blouse off her shoulders then and kissed slowly from one shoulder to the other and felt her breathing change as her hand came up to hold him by the back of his head.

His hand drifted over her bra, and he slid down the zipper of her tight black skirt. Merle watched himself kissing her in the mirror of her vanity, and he loved the way her dark hair fell down over her shoulders and the way her back arched when he lay his hands on her hips. This high class, gorgeous woman wanted him and he felt like a million dollars.

 

_**Sensation...as I place my tongue on your lips** _

_**You overwhelmed by everything I do, oh!** _

_**Curse me, yeah, with such a beautiful nightmare!** _

_**Don't wake me! Yeah, baby...** _

 

Katherine needed to get to his skin as well so she pulled her t-shirt over his head and lay soft kisses on his chest as her hands explored his body down to his ass. His firm round ass was the stuff of naughty dreams, and she moaned as he kissed his way down to her ample cleavage.

"Merle...is this crazy?"

"Yeah, but does it feel good?"

"It feels incredible."

"Then it don't matter if it's crazy."

Her hands moved from his ass to his belt buckle where she made her way to his dick like a ravenous woman. His legs almost buckled as she took ahold of him with her soft little hand but he liked standing where they were. He was watching himself make out with her in the mirror, and it was making him crazy on a whole different level.

Merle eased her skirt down her long legs, leaned her full ass against the vanity and pulled her right leg up and around his waist. Her hips had to be 45 inches around easy, and he was already dreaming of holding onto them from behind and drilling into her with all he had.

Merle thrust himself against her and unfastened her bra to get to those breasts...he needed to get his hands and mouth on those breasts.

 

_**Now, I know I'm sober.** _

_**It's just so profound, yeah,** _

_**That every wall I built up** _

_**Has come crashing down, yeah!** _

_**Don't the waves pull the sand?** _

_**Don't the moon pull a tide, baby?** _

_**Well, I'm yours! Yeah...** _

 

Merle managed to free her breasts from the bodysuit, and they were even bigger than he originally thought.

"Oh fuckin' hell...look at that!" he sighed, burying his head between them like a teenager who was about to cum in his pants.

Katherine appeared to be flattered by his loss of control, so he decided not to beat himself up over it. Her hand moved back down his pants to grope his dick, and he was throbbing hard for her touch.

"Oooooh fuuuuuck!" he groaned as she began to work her magic.

"I want this," she purred, and he wasn't overly surprised.

Merle knew he had a lot to offer below the belt and he wanted to give her every single inch until she was tapping out.

"I'll give it to you, honey...as long as you want, but I gotta get you all the way out of this thingamajig."

"Lay down...I'll do it," she winked, and he seemed to like the sound of that.

 

_**Use me. Wanna give you control** _

_**With the lights on** _

_**If I could just let go...** _

_**Forgive me. It's the very first time** _

_**And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?** _

 

Merle lay back on the bed, and she moved her hands behind her back to unfasten the rest of the corset then pulled it down slow, never taking her eyes from his as he lay back against her pillows. He was butt naked and fucking perfect before her as she pushed everything down to the floor and stood bare before him.

"Fuck me sideways," he moaned, and she looked up at his face to find him crawling toward the edge of the bed to her.

"Get over here, woman," he growled and then she was being pulled to him by massive muscular arms.

He lay her on the bed next to him, laying on their sides face to face, and kissed her passionately as he hiked her leg up around his waist. Merle moved his kiss down to her breasts, and she threaded her fingers into his short curls. His tongue circled her nipples, one after the other and his hands reached down to pull her hips in tighter against his needy cock.

Katherine hadn't been taken this way in her whole life, and she knew she'd want more from him when it was over. Merle Dixon was a master in bed.

 

_**Trust me, while I take this off** _

_**With the lights on cause it turns me on.** _

_**That we're nervous, just let me show you how to touch me.** _

_**I could teach you, yeah...** _

 

Merle was hungry, and only her pussy would do so he lay her on her back to take it lower.

"Wanna know what's next?" he teased.

"Sure," she smiled. "I may as well hear all of your moves."

"I want my face between those soft thighs...I wanna drown in your pussy."

"Jesus!"

"Too much?" he winked.

"No...you're just making me so hot I can't stand it," she whined.

Merle kissed down her body to her belly and continued to run his big hands over her perfect breasts...those breasts would be the death of him.

Katherine looked up into his eyes as he lay his hands on her knees and eased them apart. His eyes were comical as they rolled back in his head at the sight of her pussy and he wasted no time getting down on his belly to please her. He was eager and went from open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs to slow licking over her lips in a heartbeat.

"Oh fuck yeah....oh Jesus I needed this!" he moaned.

Katherine had never heard anything like it. The man was stupid for pussy. Merle sucked her lips softly and trailed his tongue from her ass cheek to her clit with the gusto of a man who'd gone years without sex.

She didn't know it could feel this way and when he slid his hands under her ass to lift her pussy to his mouth, she wondered how any man could be so into it.

"Just let your legs fall open, baby...I'm gonna take care of you," he insisted.

She did as she was told and she felt it everywhere at once.

Merle let her hips down and slid his fingers inside her to take it home, but he kept her right on the edge till he was ready.

"Let me cum," she whimpered.

But he just kept her right there...stroking her from the inside, eased up on her clit and only blowing hot breath over her lips. It was dire agony in every way.

 

_**Blissful collision as our bodies tangle, intertwine** _

_**Biting your lip (uh-uh) baby, put me inside** _

_**Crucified thoughts, tender moments on a ricochet** _

_**Purging my mind of the power I own** _

_**Fall into forever. Just forgive me.** _

_**I was faithless. Danger in your eyes.** _

_**Baby, you can devour me!** _

_**Defile me, yeah...** _

 

Katherine grabbed the rails of her bed and pleaded with him to put her out of her misery.

Merle grinned, and French kissed her pussy, still fingering her deeply until she cried out loud and her mind went completely blank.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck....."

Merle still had it. He was feeling cocky and proud as he rolled over to give her a moment to get her head straight. She was giggling to herself from a flood of endorphins and panting like she had just run a marathon. Merle wasn't even close to done with her, but he'd give her a moment to come back around...or so he thought.

Katherine didn't take long to need more and soon she was ready to return the favor.

 

_**Use me. Wanna give you control** _

_**With the lights on** _

_**If I could just let go...** _

_**Forgive me. It's the very first time** _

_**And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?** _

 

She didn't tease him at all, she just took his dick deep, and he wasn't prepared. If there's one thing in bed that Katherine exceeded expectations at, it was giving ridiculously good head.

"Oh, Christ! Oh my fuckin' God, woman!" he groaned.

The cycle of pleasure never ended. She was taking more of his dick than any woman ever had before and cupping his balls gently as she did. He couldn't take much more.

He was laying there trying to figure out how she relaxed her throat enough not to choke as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"You got any gag reflex at all, woman?" he panted.

She took a few seconds to just jerk him off, so he looked down at her, and she winked at him wickedly before taking damn near all nine inches of his cock at once.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" he gasped as his cock disappeared before his eyes and her dark hair spilled over his belly.

He was seconds from unloading down her throat, but he needed to get inside her; it was vital.

"On your knees...I gotta fuck you, honey!"

Katherine got on all fours and looked back at him with an evil grin that almost made him cum too soon.

"Wait...you on the pill?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what are you waiting for?" she purred.

 

_**Trust me, while I take this off** _

_**With the lights on cause it turns me on.** _

_**If you're nervous, just let me show you how to touch me.** _

_**I could teach you, yeah.** _

_**Use me....use me....use me...** _

 

Merle slid into her slow; he would hurt her if he went too hard or fast and he knew that.

"Good Lord!" she cried out when he was only halfway in.

"It's a little much, sorry."

"Don't you ever apologize for this....fuuuuuck me it's good!"

Merle chuckled and eased on in the rest of the way as she clutched a pillow and raised her tailbone in surrender.

He fucked her like a man who was wanted, and he forgot all about Andrea for life. Andrea didn't have Katherine's good heart, her intelligence, her beautiful face, or this incredible body...he had it all with Katherine.

Merle asked if he could spank her and got an enthusiastic yes that made all of his dreams come true. An ass like Katherine's was just begging to be spanked and he lay a hard one on her right cheek as he nailed her that made her tense up just right and moan out loud.

"Oh yeah....harder, baby....Mmmm!"

Merle grinned and lay a few more on her as it burned brighter and brighter...she was the one.

When he came, she said he didn't have to pull out and so he filled her with it. Andrea never let him do that, and it felt like his birthday it was so good.

Merle wasn't big on speaking actual words as he came, but he growled like a bear as he filled her then collapsed on her like he'd been shot.

"Fuck...that was heaven!" he panted.

"You happy now?" she purred.

Katherine rolled over to pull him into her arms and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I'm so fuckin' happy I can't think straight, honey."  

"I told you you'd be happy again" she giggled. "You staying?"

"You may never get me out of your house now, woman," he chuckled and wrapped her up in the blanket for the night. She wasn't getting away if he could help it.

_**THE END** _

 


End file.
